


They've Gone So Far To Find The Truth (they're never coming home)

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Criminal Minds (US TV), Grimm (TV), Leverage, Punisher (Comics), Warehouse 13
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Crossover, Gen, Plans, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Five reactions to the flood of information post Captain America: Winter Soldier.





	They've Gone So Far To Find The Truth (they're never coming home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They've Gone So Far To Find The Truth (they're never coming home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543280) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



  
Cover art by: [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [gala_apples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ibkgxr6scy708r5/Crossover_They%27ve%20Gone%20So%20Far%20To%20Find%20The%20Truth%20%28They%27re%20Never%20Coming%20Home%29.mp3?dl=0) [8.12 MB, 00:17:10]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8jmq1fp0kidau8f/Crossover_They%27ve%20Gone%20So%20Far%20to%20Find%20the%20Truth%20%28They%27re%20Never%20Coming%20Home%29.m4b?dl=0) [12.3 MB, 00:17:10]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gala_apples for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords) for this fabulous cover art.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty). Thanks so much for your help with my Pod Together project this year! I know you're not in all these fandoms, but it hit on three on your list, so I hope this is acceptable!


End file.
